Cinta Itu Rumit
by Laura Jasmine
Summary: Ada yang berubah, Sasuke Uchiha dan Sabaku no Gaara, mulai memandang Sakura Haruno dengan berbeda. Mereka merasa ada yang salah dengan diri mereka saat melihat Sakura. Bahkan mereka mulai lupa pada taruhan yang mereka buat. -DISCONTINUE-
1. Kenalan yang pertama

**Cinta Itu Rumit**

**Disclaimer : Kalo ga takut ditendang si empunya, Masashi Kishimoto, saia bakal ngaku-ngaku!**

Chap 1 : kenalan yang pertama

Sakura menyisir rambutnya sudah mencapai punggung, memakai lipgloss strawberry favoritnya, merapikan seragam dan tidak lupa, jepit semanggi keberuntungan dari neneknya..

Setelah merasa cukup rapi, ia mengambil tas postman yang tersampir di kasurnya lalu keluar kamar menuju meja makan di lantai bawah.

"Pagi ma…" Sapanya seraya memeluk mama tercintanya dari belakang

"Saku-chan, udah siap? Sarapan dulu ya?" Sahut maminya penuh kasih

"Okeii, papa mana?" Kata sakura sembari mengambil setangkup roti isi

"Udah berangkat dari tadi lah, papa mu itu kan ga mau ketinggalan pesawat."

Sakura mengangguk mengerti, papanya memang sibuk sebagai pemilik perusahan Haruno Corp.

"Udah berangkat sana, hari pertama masuk sudah telat kan tidak enak.."

Sakura menelan potongan roti terakhirnya, "Oh ia, berangkat ya ma.." Sakura mencium tangan maminya lalu sedikit berlari menuju ke arah mobil mungil pinknya.

Sakura melihat ke arah jam dan mengumpat-umpat dirinya sendiri, "Gila, udah jam segini! Sakura geblek, udah tau hari ini pertama masuk sekolah baru, tadi malem malah chatting ampe malem!!"

Sakura menyalakan mobil dan menancap gas keluar garasi dan menuju Konoha Senior High School, sekolah barunya.

Ya, Sakura memang baru pindah dari Iwa. Keluarganya memilih tinggal kota Konoha ini dan otomatis Sakura ikut. Sebagai anak satu-satunya keluarga Haruno yang terhormat, ayah-ibunya amat menyayangi dan tak mau berpisah dengannya. Walaupun ia anak tunggal sekaligus pewaris tunggal keluarga Haruno, ia sama sekali tidak seperti putri-putri kaya yang lain, ia sangat mandiri walau ia manja kepada orang tuanya beberapa pekerjaan rumah yang ringan ia lakukan sendiri. Tidak heran orangtuanya amat sayang pada Sakura.

Ciiit..

Sakura mengerem mobilnya masuk ke parkiran sekolah. Mengambil tas di bangku sebelahnya, berkaca sekali lagi dan keluar dari mobil. Sekolahnya sudah sepi. Gadis itu tahu persis ia sudah terlambat, ia sempat ditahan oleh satpam sekolah, namun dengan alasan 'anak baru'nya, ia lolos. Haha

Sakura berlari menyusuri lorong sekolah, bahkan ia membiarkan tali sepatunya mulai longgar. Sakura hanya memperhatikan langkahnya ke bawah agar tidak menginjak tali sepatunya..

Tapi..

_Brruuuukkkk!!_

Ia menabrak seseorang, sakura menutup matanya saat jatuh terduduk. Tapi ia yakin yang ia tabrak adalah lelaki bertubuh atletis pastinya. Saat sakura membentur badan yang ditabrak, badan itu hanya terdorong sedikit, sedangkan dirinya??

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan sambil meremas ujung roknya.

Seketika gadis itu tertegun, ternyata benar itu cowok.. tapi yang membuatnya tertegun bukan itu. Hanya satu yang dapat Sakura simpulkan dari cowok itu..

Cowok itu cakep..

"Kamu ga apa?" pemuda itu sudah berlutut menyamakan tingginya dengan Sakura, satu tangannya memegag lutut dan tangan satunya dikibaskan di depan muka Sakura. Cuma satu kata lagi, keren..

"Eh? Oh.. ahh..ia, saya tidak apa-apa, maaf ya..salah saya menabrak anda." Sakura berdiri sambil membenahi roknya tanpa melepaskan pandangannya pada cowok itu

"Santai aja, tadi aku juga ga liat-liat jalan. Nama mu?"

_Rambutnya merah, walu berantakan tetap saja kelihatan cool.._

_Matanya hijau.._

_Dan apa itu? Eyeliner?_

"Hoii kok bengong? Aku Gaara, nama kamu siapaa?" Gaara, nama cowok itu sekali lagi mengibaskan tangan di depan mukanya.

"Ha?? Oh, Sakura..Sakura Haruno" Sakura masih saja tergagap

"Sabaku no Gaara, kamu anak baru?" Gaara mengulurkan tangannya

Sakura menyambut tangan Gaara, "Ia, ini hari pertamaku.."

"Sekarang kau mau kemana?"

"Ke ruang kepala sekolah."

"Kamu udah tau tempatnya?"

Sakura menggeleng

"Mau aku anterin?" Gaara menawarkan

"Boleh, makasih ya.."

"Sini.." Gaara mengajak Sakura berjalan di sebelahnya

Sakura tentu saja..mengangguk

Dalam waktu singkat, mereka sudah tampak akrab..

Sakura jadi tau Gaara adalah anak kelas 11 di sekolah ini, ayahnya pemilik saham yang cukup besar di konoha. Sabaku Sand Inc. Sepertinya nama itu cukup familiar..

Ah! Ya..saat kecil ia lihat nama itu di suatu berkas milik ayahnya yang pernah ia intip hanya karena sekedar iseng.

"Ini sudah sampai.." Mereka berhenti di ruangan dengan tulisan **RUANG KEPALA SEKOLAH** besar-besar.

"Baiklah, aku masuk dulu ya..Gaara-kun, terima kasih banyak ya." Sakura tersenyum

"Sama-sama, hati-hatilah.." Gaara mencondongkan sedikit tubuhnya ke arah telinga Sakura

"..kepala sekolahnya galak!" kata Gaara berbisik.

"Aahaha, kau lucu sekali, sudahlah aku mau masuk." Sakura menahan tawanya seraya akan menghadap pintu ruangan di depannya.

"Haha, baiklah..sampai ketemu lagi.." Gaara melangkah mundur lalu berbalik sambil memasukan tangannya ke saku celana.

_Sungguh sangat cara berbalik yang keren.._

Sakura menoleh sekali lagi dan mendapati punggung Gaara yang semakin jauh.

Gaara menoleh lagi ke arah belakang..

UPS..

Sakura cepat-cepat kembali menghadap pintu dan mengetuknya.

Gaara, tersenyum simpul.. membidikkan jarinya ke arah Sakura dari jauh.. "I got you, babe!" Satu alisnya terangkat lalu berbalik dan menuju kelasnya..

Sementara itu..

"Bangsat, beraksi lagi dia!!" ucap seseorang bermata onyx menatap kejadian singkat itu dari balik pintu loker.

.

.

.

**Di kelas**

Kakashi, guru kelas 11 A itu lagi-lagi datang terlambat.

"Sensei payah! Traktir kami ramen!!" teriak anak berambut kuning mencuat, anak-anak lainnya menimpali dengan sorakan

"Hmm..diam kau Naruto. Semuanya diam! Ada anak baru diluar! Malu!"

..hening..

"Waks anak baru?"

"Dari mana yah?"

"Cewe ato cowo?"

"Cakep gag ya?"

Keributan tadi diganti dengan desas-desus seputar anak baru itu.

Lelaki dengan kalung anjing mengintip dan..

"Oii, cewek ni! Cakep gila.."

Kelas itu semakin ribut

"Serius lo, njing? Eh, kiba. Serius lo?!" Naruto ikut berdiri mengintip

"Rambutnya pink bo'.."

Gaara yg sedari tadi hanya geleng-geleng melihat kelakuan sobatnya, kini sedikit tersentak.

_Jadi anak barunya Sakura? Sakura masuk kelas ku?_

Gaara mencondongkan badannya ke meja tempat Naruto

"Nar, ijo ga matanya?"

Naruto menaikan alis sedikit, "Iya, lah ijo!! Mata lo masi ijo! Ga mungkin berubah biru kaya gue."

"Kampret maksud gue, mata si anak baru ntu!"

"Mana gue tau! Masa gua mantengin muka dia buat liat warna matanya?!"

"Peang lo.." Gaara mengumpat sambil membetulkan posisi duduknya.

"Ngatain gue lagi ni anak!"

Kakashi menggebrak papan tulis.

**_Brak brak!!_**

"Tenang semua. Sakura, silakan masuk."

Sosok itu masuk perlahan..

Sakura memandang ke seluruh ruangan yang kini sepi karena menatap dirinya.

_Ha? Gaara?_

Mata onyx yang berambut kelam itu juga turut memandang si 'anak baru'..

_Hn..dia..cantik_

Di bibirnya kini tersungging _sedikit senyuman_, atau seringai?

"Perkenalkan, saya Haruno Sakura.. saya pindahan dari Iwa. Mohon kerjasamanya." Sakura sedikit menunduk dan tersenyum sambil melempar pandangan ke seluruh ruangan.

Gaara tersenyum padanya. Dan.. cowok emo itu juga tersenyum.

_Bagus aku diterima di sini. Tapi..eh? Siapa cowok emo itu? Kenapa senyumnya kaya gitu sih?_

TBC uhuk..uhuk..

* * *

HUAA... Fic pertama ku.. terharu dehh.. -ngelap air mata-

Bagos gag si? REVIEW eap.. byar saia semangad nglanjod sodara2..

REVIEW DONG CINTAAA!!!!!!

* * *

* * *


	2. Dia? Playboy?

**CINTA ITU RUMIT!!**

**Hai, mav yap!! klamaan apdet yah? emg di tungguin ya? hehe**

**ini chap na uda panjangan belom? belom ya? mav agy deh..**

**kaya'na ni chap trakir deh, soalnya tgl 30 uda mau mid..**

**enjoy ya!**

makasii sebelum-na buad review temen2 semuaa!!!! amat sangat membangun saya loh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

MUACH!!!!!

* * *

Chapter 2 : Dia? Playboy?

Sakura merasa aneh dengan cowok yang bermata dan berambut kelam.

_Senyumnya tu loh, knapa sih? Kenal aja aku kok? Hahh.. sudahlah._

"Sakura, kamu boleh duduk di kursi kosong di belakang si duren. Boleh di belah kok." Kakashi berkata dengan mata menatap Naruto.

Naruto merasa tertohok. Sangat.

"Ae, sensei! Jangan jatuhkan harga diri ku di depan orang baru dong. Aku..sakit hatiii." Naruto berkata miris sambil memegang dada kirinya. "Auchh.."

"HUAHAHAHahahaaaa.."

Teman sekelas kontan mentertawakan kekonyolan si pemilik mata biru itu.

Sakura tersenyum.

_haha..dasar konyol._

"Baiklah Sakura, silahkan duduk.."

"Ya, terima kasih sensei.." Sakura sedikit menunduk dan berjalan melewati kelas menuju kursi kosong di belakang pemuda hiperaktif yang ia curigai sebagai Naruto, lalu duduk disana.

Naruto langsung menghadap belakang, "HAII CEWEEK!!"

Sakura sweatdropped.. ada yang pingsan, sisanya muntah darah.

Setelah Sakura dapat merasakan rohnya terkumpul kembali, Sakura menjawab "Hai Naruto-kun.."

"HUAA!!! DIA MEMANGGILKU DENGAN SEBUTAN –KUN!! Kalau begitu, aku bisa memanggilmu..SAKURAA-CHAANNN!!!" Naruto masih dengan gayanya yang jijay bajay.

"Ya, asal kau senang." Sakura walau merasa 'Oh My God' tetap berusaha senyum, yang malah terlihat sedikit maksa.

"Eh, duren japrak! Liat tu Syakula-chan jadi mringis..Ya kan Syakula-chan?" Kiba pindah ke dekat Sakura.

"Heh, ga usah sok deket ya lo! Syakula-chan dari kandang?!" Naruto nyolot.

"Ha, emang gue doang? Lu juga sok deket!"

"Engga."

"Iya." Kiba menyingsingkan lengan baju.

"Engga." Naruto berdiri.

"Iyaa!!!" Kiba melonglong.

"CLASS!!! HI, CLASS!!!!!" Kakashi mulai kesal.

Seisi kelas diam..dengan posisinya masing-masing.

Hening..

Mata Kakashi-sensei menatap tajam, menyapu seisi ruangan.

"Apakah kalian masih ingin aku mengajar?!"

"Baik sensei, kita tenang." Beberapa siswa menjawab kompak.

"Ya, suruh si meong dan guguk ini diam." Celetuk seseorang.

"Dan.." belum selesai si murid berkata, Kakashi memotong, "Dan..aku bilang diam, KARIN!"

Karin membetulkan letak kacamatanya seraya menunduk. Sebagian besar cewek lainnya bedesis, "Rasakan..!"

Sakura mengakat bahunya, _sungguh kelas yang sangaatt.. Ah, aku belum pantas menyimpulkan…_

Tiba-tiba, seorang menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Hai, aku Ino. Salam kenal Sakura. Yang mreka-mreka ini tak usah kau pikirkan." Gadis pirang yang memperkenalkan diri pada Sakura ini tersenyum.

"Trima kasih Ino."

"Kau boleh ikut kami ke kantin nanti, sekalian ceritakan bagaimana Iwa. Itu tempat wisata yang ingin aku kunjungi." Ino menunjuk cewek berambut blackblue pendek di sebelahnya.

"Baiklah.." Sakura manundukan kepalanya ke arah cewek di sebelah Ino yang akan menjadi temannya juga.

Cewek yang diam seribu bahasa dengan wajah malu-malu itu membalas dengan senyuman.

"Baik anak-anak sensei punya buku bagus untuk dijadikan referensi." Kakashi membagikan buku bersampul oren.

**ICHA ICHA PARADISE**

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Hah? Sensei macam apa dia ini?"

"Apa? Refrensi buku gimana??"

…………………………………………………

"Huh, aku pulang.." Sakura telah sampai dirumahnya.

Sungguh sangat hari yang melelahkan. Guru itu gila, bagaimana bisa ia memberikan buku seperti itu? Ternyata itu icha-icha edisi teenager. Lucu bukan? Memang sih, isinya hanya yang 'nyrempet'. Kata Kakashi, itu masih layak dikonsumsi? Ckck..

"Mana si nih orang rumah?" Gadis dengan raut wajah lelah itu melepas sepatunya dan diletakkan di rak sepatu.

"Bi??!! Bibi.." Sakura berjalan menuju dapur, masih lengkap dengan seragam yang lumayan kusut dan tasnya.

"Iya non?" Wanita setengah baya dengan rambut coklat ber-uban yang di cepol menghampiri anak majikannya.

"Bi, mana mama?"

"Nyonya baru saja berangkat ke Konoha Square, nyonya titip pesan kalau nona mau ikut belanja, boleh menyusul."

"Baiklah, trima kasih Bi.." Sakura bergegas ke lantai atas, kamarnya.

Gubrak..

Sakura merebahkan diri ke kasurnya yang empuk.

_Hwah..capek!!! Tapi menyenangkan. Sepertinya aku akan betah di sekolah itu.._

DDRRTT..DDRRTTT…PIIP…PIIP

Handphone di meja sebelah kasur itu bergetar dan menandakan adanya pesan baru.

**Lovely Mommy**

**Saku-chan? Uda plg blum? Tmenin mama blanja ya nak. Mama tunggu di KS..**

O iia.. Sakura segera bangkit dari kasurnya dan berjalan sedikit tergesa-gesa menuju lemari pakaian.

_Ok.. apa yang akan aku pakai sekarang? Hmm.. Ini saja lah, yang nyaman. Orang cuma ke mall ini._

Si gadis mengambil 1 setel pakain dari dalam lemari dan melemparnya ke atas kasur. Lalu jalan sambil bersiul ke arah kamar mandi.

SRRSSHH….

Sakura menyalakan shower lalu mulai mandi. Siulan-nya (bahkan kini sudah berubah menjadi nyanyian) terdengar makin keras..

Sakura mengeringkan tubuhnya, lalu memakai lotion.

_Yah..mau habis ni lotion ku.._

Ia sudah siap dengan kaus v-neck galmour dan hot pants. Riasan yang dikenakan dengan minimalis kini menambah nilai plus pada wajahnya.

Sakura mematut dirinya sekali lagi di depan kaca. Mengangguk, lalu mengambil handphone untuk dikantongi di saku celana.

Sakura turun menemui bibinya, "Bi, aku mau nyusul mama dulu ya." Si bibi hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Iya non. Hati-hati."

Sakura mencari supirnya di garasi. "Pak? Anterin ke KS dong." Supir yang sedang menikmati kopi itu tersentak kaget. "Iya non." Sakura tertawa. "Jangan kget gitu kali pak." Pak supir tersenyum malu sambil menekan tombol dari remote kunci mobil.

Brrmm..

"Makasi ya, pak. Ga usa di tungguin, nanti aku pulang sama mama."

Pak supir mengangguk.

Sakura memasuki mall besar itu, ia merogoh saku. Lalu setelah mendapat hp, ia men-dial nomer mamanya.

Tuut..tuut.. –hari gini masi tuut tuut tuut?!-

"Ma? Dimana? Sakura udah nyampe."

"Di supermarket, kamu langsung kesini aja."

Sakura bergegas ke arah yang disebutkan mamanya.

Mana mama? Hmm… Matanya memeriksa setiap bagian dari supermarket itu. Ahh.. itu dia.

"Ma.."

"Hai, Saku-chan. Ada yang sedang dibutuhkan tidak?"

"Ya, lotion ku habis."

"Sana cari, nanti mama tunggu di dekat kasir. Cepat ya nak."

"Ok.." Sakura pergi menuju rak body lotion, mencari merek lotion yang biasa ia pakai. Saat bergegas balik badan, ada yang menarik tangannya.

_LHO?_

"Hei, kau."

"Ya?"

Seorang cowok menunjuk suatu benda familiar di lantai.

"Waah, sapu tangan ku. Aduh, trima kasih ya!" Sakura memungut sapu tangan favoritnya.

"Hn.." Jawab cowok itu singkat lalu langsung pergi begitu saja.

Sakura mangap melihatnya. "Dingin banget sih! Brr.." Yang Sakura tidak tahu.. Cowok itu menyunggingkan senyum di balik topinya..

Sakura membawa lotionnya ke arah kasir. Setelah menemukan mamanya, ia mengajak untuk makan siang. Mama Sakura masih membayar belanjannya.

"Mau makan di mana Sakura-chan?" sambil berjalan keluar supermarket.

"Itu tuh, ada resto baru. Kata Chouji enak lho.." Sakura menunjuk restoran Bento yang cukup ramai.

"Chouji?"

"Teman baru ku. Dia terobsesi kuliner 'mak nyos', haha."

"Ayo kita kesana. Tapi setelah itu pulang ya? Mama ada acara."

"Ya ya.."

…………………………………………………

Sudah sore, sudah mandi, sudah wangi..

Sakura menonton tv di kamarnya sambil makan cemilan. Mamanya baru saja pergi. Sekarang ia kesepian lagi di rumah. Ia mengambil handphone lalu mengetik pesan ke nomor yang dimintanya tadi di kantin.

**To : Ino ; Hinata**

**Hai, chatting yuk.. Bosen nih. Ada alamat kand? Add aQ yap.. ****Sakura_**** hehe..**

Dari pembicaraan nya tadi dengan Ino di kantin, ia senang berteman dengan Ino, orangnya baik. Lalu ada Hinata, gadis kalem, pendiam, dan pemalu. Namun ia baik, sama halnya Ino.

**From : Ino**

**Sip, qu jugag lagii busaant. OL skarang, tgu aQ add eap.**

**From : Hinata**

**Ok, Sakura-chan.. tunggu ya, siap di depan kompie. =)**

_Senengnyyuuuaaa, punya temen yang bisa di ajak kompromi.. kompromi sindrom bosan.. HAHA_

Sakura sudah di depan komputer pada jendela Yahuu!Messenger.

BUZZ!

Ponipirang: hai Sakura!

Blossompink: ino?

Ponipirang: ya lah.. syp lagi yg poni pirang?

Ponipirang: lgi ap nih? Bosen akuu.

Blossompink: ia ia, sama!

Ponipirang: haha, jng2 kita ada common soul yah?

Blossompink: aQ mau nginvite Hinata, tunggu.

Ponipirang: oks..

Tings..

HinataHyuuga: halo tmn2

Blossompink: hai

Ponipirang: lagi ap kao?

HinataHyuuga: lgi mau chat.. haha

Blossompink: kita juga tau

Ponipirang: iya nih..

Ponipirang: oh ia, nggosip yuk.

HinataHyuuga: huh, ino-chan slalu begetu.

Blossompink: emg na apa nih yg lgi booming?

Ponipirang: karin itu lagi suka ma saskay lho!

HinataHyuuga: hah? Yg benar saja?! Si ganjen itu suka sama playboy ayam?

Ponipirang: wuh, santai!

Blossompink: pada ngomongin ap sih?

HinataHyuuga: karin si ganjen di kelas kita..

Ponipirang: suka ama playboy ganteng! Sasuke..

HinataHyuuga: dasar, cowo kaya gitu masi di harepin.

Ponipirang: ia ia, padahal cuma modal ganteng doang!

HinataHyuuga: plus tajir! Kok malah kedengeran perfect ya?

Blossompink: aduh aduh, kalyan kok malah jdi bgini?

HinataHyuuga: kenapa gak sekalian aja tu gaara di pacarin..

Ponipirang: hinata, kamu panas juga ya, sama gosip ku.. haha

HinataHyuuga: ya.. ga tau nih..

Blossompink: gaara? Knapa bisa nyambung ke dia?

Ponipirang: haduhh.. kmu ni gimana sih?

HinataHyuuga: maklum Ino-chan, dia masih baru.

Ponipirang: oh ia.

Blossompink: jadii, gaara kenapa?

Ponipirang: sasuke dan gaara tu adalah saingan!

HinataHyuuga: mreka cowok paling playboy di sekolah..

Blossompink: …

Ponipirang: knp?

Blossompink: menurut ku, gaara baik.

HinataHyuuga: ya, memang baik. Tapi tetep aja..

Blossompink: tetep ap?

HinataHyuuga : susah dijelas kan..

Ponipirang: hoam..

Blossompink: ino, kao ngantuk?

Ponipirang: ya, aku out dulu ya..

HinataHyuuga: ia nih, aku juga mau blajar

Blossompink: ino pemalas, hinata, terlalu rajin

Ponipirang: kurang ajar

HinataHyuuga: emg sakura mau ngapain?

Blossompink: blajar sambil bobo

HinataHyuuga: haha

Ponipirang: dasar

Blossompink: ya sudah..

Ponipirang: Cabuut..

HinataHyuuga: daaah~

_Jadi.. Gaara playboy? Dan.. siapa tadi? Hmm.. Sasuke. Aku mau lihat orang nya._

Sakura merebahkan diri di kasur. Membayangkan semua moment yang ia jalani hari ini. Moment itu seperti potongan-potongan adegan film dalam pikirannya. Semuanya berputar cepat.. "Cowok misterius itu…" Sakura tertegun sejenak. " Hei!!! Cowok itu sekelas dengan ku kan?!"

tbc!

* * *

buntu.. buntu..

revieuw yah?

masi sudi gag?

-puppy eyes extra-


	3. Teman dan Tantangan

**Cinta Itu Rumit**

**by : Lawra-chan**

Akhirnya kelar juga..

silakan baca! abis itu.. review!!

Chapter 3 : Teman dan Tantangan

"Huwahh. . .susah banget ya! Untung Sai mau bantuin. Kemarin aku langsung tidur! Ga sempet blajar. Nyesel deh." Ino keluar dari kelas sambil menggeliat malas.

"Hmm..ya. soalnya lumayan. Ino-chan tidak murni?"

"Hehe, sedikit doang kok nyonteknya, Hin. Gini-gini kan aku juga nyimak pas di jelasin."

Hinata menganggunk sambil sesekali memainkan jarinya. Sedangkan si pirang memainkan rambut ekor kudanya.. "Hin, kok ada kaya yang kurang ya?"

"Ino-chan lapar? Kan kita sedang jalan ke kantin."

Lalu seseorang memegang pundak keduanya, dan dengan se-enaknya menyelip di antara Hinata dan Ino. "Paling dia hanya memesan salad dan air putih lagi. Ya kan In?" Orang asing itu kini yang bicara.

"Heh! Sembarangan! Ihh.. ngapain lagi ni orang nyempil-nyempil? Ohh.. pantesan ada yang kurang. Kurang anak ini loh!" Ino melepaskan rangkulan Sakura di pundaknya. Sakura pun menarik kedua lengannya dan mulai menghangatkan tangan di dalam saku roknya.

"Tega banget Ino ihh.." Sakura mengedikkan bahunya, merengek manja.

"Jidat mu nih!" Ino menjitak dahi Sakura.

"Auchh! Jahat." Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya "Weeekk.."

"Weeekkk..juga."

"Ehmm.. eh.. sudah lah. Lebih baik ayo kita ke kantin." Hinata dengan bijaksana menengahi ribut kecil itu.

Para tersangka yang merasa ribut, langsung nyengir lalu mengangguk. Mereka pun masi jalan ke kantin dengan ribut.

Hinata angkat tangan. Ia merasa sejak adanya Sakura dalam persahabatannya dengan Ino, Ino jadi lebih ekspresif dari biasanya. Rupanya Sakura itu berpengaruh pada teman-temannya. Tapi tentu saja pengaruhnya mental jika dengan Hinata. Darah ningrat keluarga Hyuuga ada padanya, sekaligus tata krama dan segala macam tentang ke-ningrat-an-nya.

Sesampainya di kantin, mereka bertiga menandai 'ada orang' di meja kosong lalu mulai berpencar ke stan makanan. Kantin itu selalu ribut, apalagi istirahat pertama berdurasi 30 menit ini memang jamnya untuk makan, nyemil, ngobrol, nggosip, dan hal-hal lainnya yang biasa di lakukan anak SMA di kantin. Bisa dibilang kantin di sekolah ini tempat terfavorit bagi siswa dan siswinya. Tempatnya luas, rapi, bersih, dan dingin. Paling ajib memang untuk nyantai.

"Aduuhh, berat nih." Sakura yang paling cepat kembali menaruh nampan makanannya. Dan tersentak. _Aku lupa minum ku!! _Lalu beranjak ke stan minuman. _Hari ini, hmm.. orange juice! Aku butuh bayak asupan vitamin C._ Sakura menggumam.

Hinata kembali dengan semangkok bubur dan the botol dan buah segar. Ia menaruh nampan di atas meja bundar di depannya. Sesaat kemudian, Sakura sudah kembali dengan sebotol jus jeruk di tangannya. "Hei, Hinata. Mana Ino?"

"Umm.. dia belum kembali Sakura-chan. Ayo duduk dulu."

Sakura duduk di kursi sebelah Hinata. "Gimana ulangan mu Hinata?"

"Lumayan, bagaimana dengan mu Sakura-chan?" Hinata menuangkan kecap di buburnya.

"Yaah, tak buruk. Haduh, aku betah sekali disini." Sakura tersenyum

"Begitukah? Bagus dong. Berarti kami memberi kesan yang baik untukmu."

"Ya. Aku senang sekali punya teman seperti kalian."

Ino yang menuju ke arah meja cukup dekat untuk mendengarnya. "Tentu saja. Siapa dulu temannya?? Ino.. gitu loh." Ino marik kursi dan duduk.

Sakura dan Hinata terkikik.

"Aku nggak salah lihat tuh? Kamu makan soto??! Bukannya biasa salad rumput ya mbak? Kaya kambing? Hehe." Sakura melongok ke arah nampan Ino. Ino yang selesai berdoa terhenyak.

"Persetan dengan diet. AKU LAPAARR.. Itadakimasu everyone!!" Ino mengangkat sumpitnya tinggi-tinggi, lalu mulai makan dengan biadab.

"SSttt.. pelan-pelan Ino." Sakura berdesis. Tapi Ino tak peduli, hanya mendelik sebentar, lalu melanjutkan ke-biadap-an-nya. Sakura acuh dan sibuk menyerutup mie ramennya dengan nikmat.

"Wahh, kau suka ramen, Sakura?" Tanya Naruto yang kini sudah duduk di kursi kosong sebelah Sakura dan Ino.

"HIAAH? Sejak kapan kau disini Naruto??" Sakura tersedak. "Uhuukk..uhuukk.." Sakura meraih botol jusnya, dengan cepat seperempat isi dari botol itu telah lenyap. Sakura mengusap lehernya. "Nagetin aja. Ga tau orang lagi enak juga."

"Maaf, Sakura-chan. Tapi aku boleh duduk disini kan?"

"Asal kau tak mengganggu kami." Ino mendelik ke arah Naruto.

"Iya! Nggak usah di pelototin gitu kali!"

"Kau makan ramen juga Naruto?" Sakura kini yang mengganggu di saat Naruto sibuk berlomba memindahkan isi mangkok itu ke dalam perutnya.

"Mmmhh..hiiyaa, hiini hahoriit hue hah!" dengan mulut penuh itu Naruto masih bisa menjawab plus dengan senyumannya yg biasa. Blum lagi dengan dua acungan jempol yang sekarang ada di depan wajah Sakura. "To tams sap!"

"Haahh??" Sakura bingung.

"Itu favorit Naruto, Sakura." Hinata yang dari tadi diam kini angkat bicara.

Gluk.."Iya, ini favorit gue maksudnya. Two thumbs up deh!" Naruto masi memaksa menjelaskan. Tapi kini dengan kondisi mulut yang layak untuk bicara jelas.

"Aku juga suka. Gimme five!" Sakura mengangkat tangannya.

PLOOKK!! Mereka berdua ber-highfive dengan keras.

"Hahaha." Ino dan Hinata turut tertawa melihat dua kawannya sudah mulai akrab, walau dengan cara yang konyol.

"Kalau kau mau, nanti sore aku ajak kau ke warung ramen paling enak se Konoha! Gimana?" Belum apa-apa, Naruto sudah mengajak Sakura kencan.

"Pasti menyenangkan. Tapi nanti aku ada les. Maaf.. kau ajak Ino saja." Sakura menunjuk Ino yang sedang sibuk dengan sotonya.

"Tidak. aku tidak makan ramen. Tidak hari ini. Sudah cukup aku melanggar aturan diet. Bisa langsung melar aku!" Ya… seperti yang kita tahu, Ino sangat menjaga penampilannya.

"Buat apa diet sih Ino? Kamu harus menikmati hidup mu sedikit. Badan mu tu sudah bagus. Sangat proposional." Kata Sakura di sela-sela kunyahannya.

"Kamu sih enak ngomong. Bagus sekarang karna aku menjaga diet ku. Tubuh ku ini tipe tubuh yang mudah melar, Sakura. Lagi pula, aku juga sedang belajar jadi vegetarian, biar sehat! Di tambah olah raga teratur." Ino menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Pantas saja kau menyingkirkan ayam di sotomu! Sini buat ku saja!" Naruto langsung mengambil suwiran ayam di pinggiran piring Ino dengan sumpitnya.

"Heii, dasar kurang ajar!" Naruto nyengir dan masih mengunyah ayam colongannya.

"Huuh.." Ino mendengus kesal.

"O iya, Sakura kau harus menemaniku lari pagi tiap weekend ya! Aku mau membiasakan jogging, tapi kan nggak asik kalo nggak ada teman. Kau juga ikut ya Hinata."

"Bisa diatur." Sakura mengangguk. Hinata juga ikut mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, nanti sore.. Hinata, kau mau pergi dengan ku?" Naruto masi ngarep.

Hinata yang tanpa teman-temannya sadari sesungguhnya dari tadi sudah mulai merona. Tapi setelah ajakan spontan Naruto tadi, kini Hinata merasa sepertimau pingsan. "Hm, baiklah."

"Yes! Aku tunggu kau di Ichiraku ya!"

Hinata sekali lagi mengangguk.

"COOL! Hmm.. ya sudah. Aku balik dulu ya! Mumpung masi ada waktu aku mau main bola dulu. See ya!"

"Daaa~" Sakura dan Ino melambaikan tangan sesaat.

Hinata? Dia sibuk dengan pipinya yang semakin memanas. Seolah-olah, tidak ada lagi tempat untuk darahnya selain di pipi. Gadis Hyuuga itu meruntuki pipinya yang terasa semakin panas. Yang berarti juga semakin merah pipinya.

"UUhhh, kenyang nya!" Sakura memegang perutnya. "Padahal itu mi ramen nggak jumbo."

"Ya, soto ini sekarang sudah mulai membuat perut ku tak punya ruang untuk menarik napas."

"Mau ke taman tidak? mmh.. masi ada waktu 15 menit lagii.." Hinata merajuk.

"Ide bagus." Sahut Sakura.

"Yeah, good idea." Ino menyisir poninya yang panjang dengan jari.

Lalu mereka semua beranjak dari meja kantin yang sudah penuh dengan mangkok-mangkok kosong.

Mereka jalan ke taman sambil sesekali tertawa. "..ahahah..yah..aku juga tak habis pikir.. Hei! Kursi di sana kosong. Ayo cepat jalan, siput!" Sakura dan Hinata kini setengah berlari menyanggupi tantangan Ino. "Yang terakhir sampai, harus traktir meni-pedi." Sakura melanjutkan.

Mereka sampai di kursi itu, sambil meneruskan gosip dan bahan candaan yang sempat terputus karna insiden Ino jatuh terguling. Dan sekarang Ino masih mengutuki batu yg menyandungnya. Yang dimana batu itu membuat ia jatuh, dan terakhir sampai. Yang dimana pula ia terancam mentraktir meni-pedi.

_Semoga saja Sakura tidak serius. Dan heii? Mereka masih mentertawakan aku?? Awas kaliiann.._

Ino mengejar Sakura dan Hinata yang masih sedikit terpingkal-pingkal.

"Apa yang kalian tertawakaaann??"

"AHAHAHHAHH..haha..hah..hah..saat rambutmu tersangkut akar pohon! Dan ekspresimu Ino..ahahahh..Kau cocok main film action. Aku antar kau casting. AHAHAHahaha.." Sakura tersengal sambil memegangi perutnya yang sakit. "Aduhh.. perut ku kramm!!"

"Jangan bilang wajahku yang semi-perfect ini jadi keliatan ngehe? Ngehe ngga Hinata?"

"ehm.. -giggles-..ehh.. ehmm.. ituuu, sedikit saja kok, Ino-chan." Hinata tak dapat menutupi tawanya yang tertahan.

"yahh.. Ino!!!! Perutku KRAMMM!!" Sakura masih mencoba meledek.

"SSAAA KKUUUU RRAAAAA…."

"..hahh? ampunn…" Sakura menampilkan wajak (sok) takutnya.

Cuma butuh waktu yang singkat untuk mengakrabkan mereka.

…………………………………………………….

Sementara itu di atap sekolah.

Aura dingin amat terasa di tempat ini. Tak satu burung kenaripun hinggap. Anginnya yang lebih kencang, membuat keadaan di sekitarnya berantakan. Suasananya pun tak mendukung hari yang cukup cerah. Dedaunan kering yang berserakan, menandakan tak banyak orang kesini untuk membersihkannnya. Oh, terpikir untuk kesinipun pasti tidak, dilihat dari kekosongan ini. tapi, tak begitu bagi dua orang yang sedang bercengkrama kelewat serius ini. Mereka, sahabat yang juga musuh.

"Aku suka dia." Katanya kalem, sambil melihat pemandangan di bawah atap sekolah. Ada 2 orang gadis berkejaran, dan seorang lagi hanya melihat sambil tertawa di kursi taman. Mereka tampak..bahagia. Pemuda yang berkata itu melihatnya. Pink, Kuning, Kebiruan. Haruno, Yamanaka dan Hyuuga.

"Hmm.. jadi dia target mu sekarang? Mau bertaruh lagi? Jangan harap kau menang dariku Gaara" Ia berkata sambil melipat tangan dan menyender ke dinding yang retak.

Pria berambut merah itu menggeleng. "Kau bodoh."

"Begitu pula kau." Jawaban enteng.

"Untuk apa lagi kau menantangku? Belum puas kah?" Gaara menyilangkan tangannya.

"Kenapa? Kau takut?" Mata onyx itu menyiratkan kilat tantangan.

"Oh, Sasuke! Kau bodoh."

"Yes I am." Ia tertawa. "Gimana?"

"Gimana apanya? Asal kau tau, aku rasa.. dia bukan seperti gadis kebanyakan."

Sasuke tersenyum sinis. "Stop! Jangan bilang kau takut ja-tuh-cin-ta padanya."

"Hei! Aku tak bilang begitu!"

"Buktikan.." Sasuke masih terus menantangi.

Gaara mengernyitkan dahi sesaat, lalu berubah biasa lagi. Wajah tenangnya yang tak ber-riak. "Baik! Target di bidik.". Matanya memandang kosong ke langit.

"Bagus.."

"Kita lihat seberapa hebat kita dalam urusan seperti ini." Jawab Gaara sinis.

"Iya, dia." Suaranya masih tenang dan tatapan kosong itu menyiratkan.. sesuatu.

"Siapa? Yang jelas!"

"Jangan memancingku!!" Gaara mulai panas.

"Sakura?" Sasuke menebak, walau ia tahu pasti.

Gaara mengangguk. "Sakura."

Sasuke tersenyum. Tersenyum menghina.

TBC!

* * *

Gimana? uda bagusan blum?

mau bales riveuw ni! yang dari chapter 1 ampe 2. Here we go!

Hyuuzu-chan : Ditunggu ripyu ku. Hinatanya berani keluar tanduk pas chatting doang tuh. Haha

Aika Uchica : Waah.. syapanya sasuke nih? Aku jg suka bgt ma mreka. Makan'e neng kene tak jadikke siji, bocah2 kuwi. hihi

Uchibi Nara : Waah, kalo yang ni syapanya sikha? Makasi ya!

Yukihara Kanata : Makasih makasiiihh! Salam kenal jugag. Perasaan mu ga enak? Apalagi aku?!! -frustasi-

Hiryuka Nishimori : Makasi. Aduuhh.. ia nih, Lawra-chan stress, sampe ga bisa tidur 3 hari 3 malem. Bayangin Gaara ada alis ato engga. Hehe

Furukara Kyu : Okeh!

Manime Manraporo : Ia, Gaara botak, lain kali aku reboisasi. Hehe. Makasi sambutannya!

Hanaruki : wah, makasih bgt! Ga papa kok banyak omong. Manusiawi. Aku juga. –bangga?-

Uchiha Yuki-chan : wah, makasih ya, atas review kamu, aku jadi sadar kalo saku tralu perfect. Nanti aku bikin dia cacat deh. –diliatin sakura-

Aoi ni suki : Wah, teng kiuu.. pengertian bgt deh. Lucu deh. Cute deh. (apaan sih?). Gak suka Gaara playboy ya? Tak kurangi kadarnya wes. Kalo yg chapter 1 jadi OOC ya? (Emang OOC!!!!)

* * *


	4. Permulaan PDKT yang gagal

**Cinta Itu Rumit**

**Disclaimer : Kalo ga takut ditendang si empunya, Masashi Kishimoto, saia bakal ngaku-ngaku!**

**Story by : Lawra-chan

* * *

**

Kendala menlanjutkan fic ini :

"..Udah kepikiran endingnya, tapi untuk mencapai ending itu sendiri masih bingung."

Keputusan psikiater saya :

"..Anda gila.."

* * *

**Chapter 4 : Permulaan PDKT yang gagal**

"Pagii.."

Sakura terlonjak kaget, lalu mendapati Gaara di depannya. Ia baru saja masuk ke kelasnya.

"Gaara, pagi. Tumben kau datang lebih dulu. Mau ngapain? Nyalin pe-er ya??" Sakura tersenyum menggoda.

"Enggak kok. Mau ngobrol berdua kamu. Biasanya kan ada si Naruto dan teman-temanmu itu. Mengganggu." Gaara berkata dengan tenang.

Pipi Sakura merona. Ia tak tahu jelas apa maksud Gaara tadi. Akhir-akhir ini, Gaara selalu saja berhasil membuat jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat.

"Gabung aja dong. Kan asik kalo rame-rame ngobrolnya." Sakura memaksakan senyumnya.

Gaara menggeleng. "Enakan berdua kamu kan?"

"Eh, ehm, benarkah?" Sakura berjalan menuju kursinya dan duduk disitu. Gaara mengikuti dan duduk di sebelahnya.

Gaara hanya tersenyum.

"Sudah sarapan?"

"Sudah dong. Memang kenapa?"

"Mau nemenin aku sarapan nggak? Laper nih. Kalo kamu udah kenyang, aku traktir minum deh. Coklat panas?"

Sakura berpikir sejenak. Lalu mengangguk. "Pasti enak, udara lagi dingin."

Mereka jalan ke kantin sambil mengobrol seru.

Sasuke yang baru datang, dan melihat pemandangan itu sambil bersembunyi di balik pintu kelas, sontak menggebrak pintu malang itu. Ia dapat melihat mata indah Sakura yang berbinar setiap kali menatap Gaara, apa lagi tatapan Gaara walaupun tajam tapi selalu hangat. Pancaran mata yang tak bisa dilakukannya. Enggan untuk dilakukannya.

'_Gaara itu cool, tapi bisa bikin cewek melting.'_

Pikiran Sasuke kalut.

..::::..

"Sakuraaa!! Sakuraaa!! Woii Haruno tunggu!!" seseorang mengejar Sakura dari belakang.

Sambil membenahi tas selempangnya, Sakura melihat dari mana asal suara itu. Ia menengok ke belakang. Sesaat lalu ia melambaikan tangannya ke arah orang itu . Senyum Sakura merekah.

"Ino, nggak usah lari gitu. Pulang sendirian? Mana Hinata? Aku tak melihatnya."

"Nanti dia juga nyusul. Dia ada dipanggil oleh Bu Kurenai."

"Oh."

Mereka baru pulang sekolah, dan ada janji akan pergi ke mall. Mereka baru saja ujian bersama. Ujian yang biasa dilakukan setiap sebulan sekali. Jadi mau tidak mau, mereka harus mengakui kalau sebenarnya, mereka jenuh. Dan memutuskan untuk pergi.

"Saku, nanti jadi kerumahmu dulu kan? Mau numpang ganti baju."

"Gampang lah. Kan memang rumahku yang paling dekat dengan mall." Sakura tersenyum.

"Siiipp, itu baru temen gue!" Ino merangkul pundak cewek yang kira-kira sudah sebulan lebih menjadi sahabatnya.

Sampai di persimpangan koridor, mereka berpapasan dengan Hinata, yang repot mambawa tumpukan map.

"Ehhmm.. eh.. anoo.. Kita jadi pergi hari ini?" sahut Hinata dengan napas terengah-engah.

"Hinata, ya ampun!" Ino menepuk dahinya. "Kamu disuruh apa sama Bu Kurenai?!"

"Ehh… itu disuruh anu.."

"Anu? Disuruh apaaa??" Sakura tersenyum jahil. "Anu anu apa coba?"

Ino tertawa, Hinata memerah. "Sa..Sakuraa-chann.. bukan itu maksudku.."

"Haha, ya. Jadi kamu disuruh apa?" Ino mulai penasaran.

"Kliping berita tentang sekolah ini." Hinata mengelap keringat yang mengucur. Apalagi, ia masih memakai jaketnya tebal.

"Sepertinya kau mau bilang kalau kau terlalu sibuk, jadi tidak bisa pergi dengan kita begitu?" Sahut Sakura sambil mengelus dagunya seakan ada janggut panjang disitu.

"Ahh..I iiya, bagaimana ini? Tidak apa-apakan?" Hinata menunduk, menatap ujung sepatunya. Ia takut temannya akan marah nanti. Sakura dan Ino bisa melihat Hinata memeluk map hijau itu erat. Seakan ada yang berniat mencurinya.

"Ga pa-pa lah, Hin." Ino tersenyum, menepuk pundak Hinata pelan.

"Iya, itu mapnya jangan kenceng-kenceng meluknya, nggak ada yang mau nyolong juga." Sakura merangkul sahabatnya.

"Kalau gitu? Aku berdua saja dengan Ino? Kau tak kasihan denganku?" Tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum mengejek ke arah gadis pirang di sebelahnya.

"Sakuraaa.. kau tak mau aku cincang kan?" Ino menyingsingkan lengan kemeja sekolahnya.

"Hei, aku bercanda, tuan putri Yamanaka." Mata hijau itu mebulat.

Ino menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, perlahan berjalan menjauh.

"Bagus, ayo berangkat sebelum ku jadikan kau babu ku. Hinata, aku nebeng Sakura. Kau, hati-hati ya!" Kata Ino sambil melambaikan kedua tangannya.

"Hinata, aku duluan ya. Selamat bertugasss. . ." Sakura kini berlari menjauh, sayup-sayup, Hinata bisa mendengar, "Hei bodoh, siapa yang kau bilang babu?"

Hinata hanya tersenyum. Tulus. Persahabatan ini kian lama akan semakin menyenangkan. Lalu dengan senyum ia berjalan ke arah berlawanan dengan teman-temannya tadi. Ia menuju pintu belakang, dimana supirnya menunggu.

..::::..

Dua orang gadis dengan kantong belanjaan di tangannya itu sepertinya belum puas cuci mata sejak satu setengah jam lalu mereka menginjakkan kaki di mall itu, tidak cukup ramai untuk hari itu, masih hari kerja. Hari yang sibuk. Tapi tidak bagi nona-nona ini, sekarang keduanya malah ada di toko aksesoris.

"Uwah, yang ini lucu. Kita kembaran yuk. Hinata kita belikan juga." Ino memegang gelang rantai kecil dengan badul-bandul bintang. Matanya berbinar.

"Uh-uh. Ini lebih bagus." Sakura meperlihatkan gelang dengan ukiran gambar yang aneh, namun menarik. Pusaran, lalu ada seperti sudut lancip di ujungnya. Menarik. _'Lambang apa ini?'_

"Bisa ukir nama loh." Sakura masih promosi.

Ino meletakkan gelang bandul bintangnya, lalu mengabil gelang dari tangan Sakura. Mengamatinya baik-baik, meraba permukaan monel itu. Agar dapat menggantung indah di tangan, gelang itu menggunakan bahan pita sebagai dasar. Lalu berdecak. "Ck! Fashionable! Seleramu boleh juga. Aku suka lambang ini, ehm.. Misterius. Haha."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, kita ambil tiga yah. Yang pita warna merah, oranye, samaa.. yang ungu."

Ino mengangguk.

"Ehm, eh..eh.. mas. Ini kita ambil tiga. Tolong ukir nama di belakangnya ya."

Pria itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum ramah."Silahkan tulis namanya disini."

Sakura menulis di kertas itu.

_Sakura Haruno – ranger pink_

_Ino Yamanaka – ranger kuning_

_Hyuuga Hinata – ranger biru_

Ino yang melihat, "Hei!! Hapus ranger-ranger itu!"

Sakura menjulurkan lidah, "Biarkan. Ini mas, ukir ini ya." Pria itu sekali lagi mengangguk. "Trima kasih, silahkan bayar dan ambil nota di kasir, setengah jam lagi boleh diambil dengan nota."

Sakura mengangguk. "Ayo Ino, ambil nota dan kita makan. Aku lapar. Kita ambil sesudahnya saja."

"Hah? Yahh.. Oke." Ino harus meninggalkan anting-anting lucu yang sedang ia amati di rak kaca. Walaupun harus dengan sedikit seretan Sakura yang terus merengek, "Lapaaarrr.."

..::::..

Sakura dan Ino memasuki sebuah restoran. Suasana remang-remang namun tetap terang yang ditawarkan terlihat menenangkan, suasananya hangat. 'Aki de michi ' begitu tulisan yang tertera pada plang di atas restoran itu.

"Hei, ini restoran baru yah?" Ino memasuki restoran itu.

Diikuti dengan Sakura, "Yah, menurut Chouji sih, begitu. Aku diberitahu dia. Dan aku sudah mencobanya dengan ibuku. Kau harus coba Yakiniku dan Katsunya. Lezat sekali. Jangan pesan salad oke?"

"Huh, selalu saja anak ini, baiklah. Pengecualian hari ini. Persetan dengan diet.." Kata Ino sambil menuju tempat duduk paling ujung. Yang kursinya dari sofa. _'Hanya kursi di pojok temboklah yang menggunakan sofa. Curang. Haha.'_

"Mau apa kau?" Tanya Sakura setelah duduk di sebelah Ino dan membolak-balik menu yang diberi pelayan tadi.

"Seperti saranmu, aku akan mencoba yakiniku."

"Chicken? Beef?" Pelayan itu bertanya.

"Beef please." Ino berkata dengan pelayan itu. "Oh, and lemon tea."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, "Dasar sok internasional. Saya Fried Noodle Chicken Katsu, dan hmm.. Lime squash." Kata Sakura akhirnya. Pelayan itu mencatat dan membaca ulang pesanan mereka.

"Tunggu sebentar." Kata pelayan itu dan berlalu.

"Melelahkan ya? Oh.. aku akan ke kamar mandi sebentar." Kata Ino sedikit buru-buru.

"Ino ino.." Gumam Sakura, lalu mengeluarkan iPod warna shocking pink hadiah atas nilai sempurnanya pada ujian akhir SMP lalu. Sakura memasang earphonenya, beberapa saat kemudian ia mengangguk-angguk pelan, mengikuti entah alunan lagu apa.

"Mana Ino lama sekali." Sakura membenamkan kepalanya pada antara lipatan tanganya di atas meja. Ia masih melantunkan lagu, menggumam, atau hanya sekedar menggumam 'na na na na'.

Tiba-tiba..

'Tuukk..'

Sakura mendengar ada sesuatu yang diletakkan di atas mejanya, ia melihat segelas besar minuman berwarna merah dengan irisan tomat yang disemat di gelas kaca itu. _'Eh? Jus Tomat?'_

"Loh, ini nggak ada yang pesen ju.." belum selesai ia berkata, ia sudah merasa lidahnya kelu. "….ju..jus tomat." Sakura melanjutkan perkataanya tadi.

Ia terpaku setelah sesaat mendongak dan mendapati seorang pria yang langsung duduk dihadapannya. Gadis itu menyelipkan rambut ke belakang telinganya, mencopot earphone. Dan langsung memasukannya lagi ke kantong.

"Boleh duduk sini?" Tanya pria berambut hitam tadi, nada bicaranya dingin sama seperti sorotan matanya.

"Bo..boleh." Sakura masih termangu.

Pria itu menyodorkan tangannya, "Sasuke."

Sakura balas menyambut tangan itu, "Iya aku tau, kau..Uchiha?" Tanya Sakura hati-hati sambil melepas tangannya dari tangan Sasuke. Diluar dugaannya, tangan itu hangat.

"Hn. Kau Sakura kan?"

Sakura mengangguk. _'Bagaimana ia tahu?'_

Sakura teringat akan beberapa pembicaraan yang lalu, entah itu dengan Ino atau dengan teman sekelasnya yang lain. Tidak heran, Uchiha begitu populer. Baik itu Itachi, atau adiknya, Sasuke. Yang sekarang sedang duduk di depannya sambil meminum jus tomatnya tadi.

Haduh, sudah seberapa lama sih, ia jadi murid sekolahnya yang sekarang? Ia sudah mendengar desas-desus, gosip, kabar burung. Apalah namanya itu. Semua-semua tentang Uchiha. Tiap gabung dengan teman sekelasnya yang lain saat senggang. Uchiha. Nama itu yang disebut, oh.. bukan. Dipuja mungkin. Seringkali pula nama Gaara ikut andil. Ini sekolah bergosip!! Namun Sakura tak pernah ambil pusing, karena selama ia bersekolah disitu, tak satupun Uchiha menyapanya. Walaupun teman-teman mereka yang kurang ajar itu acap kali menggodanya.

Sakura pun sudah menyadari. Sasuke. Sasuke adalah cowok yang menemukan sapu tangannya dulu, cowok yang seringkali tertangkap mencuri pandang ke arahnya, dan selalu di akhiri dengan buang muka.

Sakura menatap lurus wajah Sasuke.

**Sakura PoV**

Tampan. Tak bisa kupungkiri bahwa aku tertarik padanya. Kelakuannya seperti Gaara. Yah, tak heran, aku sering menemukan mereka berdua sedang berbincang di kantin. Namanya sahabat kan? Mirip-mirip itu wajar. Tapi tetap saja ada yang berbeda.

Aduhh.. Sasuke, kamu ganteng banget ya?

**End of Sakura PoV**

Menyadari Sakura yang melamun sendiri dan keheningan yang memuakkan, Sasuke membuat percakapan.

"Jadi kau senang disini?"

"Ah.. ya. Disini menyenangkan. Bagaimana dengan kau?" Sakura merespon dengan antusias.

"Hn, biasa saja." Sakura terheyak. _'begitu saja jawabannya?!' _Antusiasmenya anjlok.

Akhirnya, Sakura hanya bisa menjawab "Ohh.."

Sasuke merapikan rambut yang menjuntai ke dahinya lalu berkata,

"Aku harus pergi. Ku temui kau besok." Sasuke menghabiskan sisa jusnya tanpa ada yang tersisa. Tandas. Lalu pergi.

Sakura hanya terbengong sampai makanannya dan Ino datang.

'_Sasuke mau bertemu denganku lagi?'_

Sakura menatap ada 2 porsi makanan di mejanya.

'_Heeii!!!!! Mana INO?!!!!!!! Apa yang dilakukannya sih?!' _Sakura baru sadar.

Sakura baru saja akan mengambil ponselnya sesaat sebelum Ino datang membawa kantong plastik.

Sakura mangap.

"Sakuuuraa, lihat. Anting ini bagus ya? Untung belum terbeli. Tinggal satu sih. Bagus lagi. Oh iya, ini aku sudah ambil gelang kita. Bagus loh. Walau ada tulisan ranger bodoh itu. O iya, lihat kalung ini, maniknya imut. Aku suka sekali. Yang warna oren tinggal satu juga lagi. Ya ampuunn aku beruntung sekali."

Ino sudah menyerocos sendiri sambil memperlihatkan belanjaanya satu persatu. Ia tak melihat mata emerald si teman yang hanya menuju pada satu titik. Dirinya.

Ino baru sadar.. "Oh.. ehehee.. hehe.. he..??" Ino tertawa canggung. Dengan segera lalu memasukkan barang-barangnya yang berantakan di meja dengan asal.

"Maaf, tadi setelah dari kamar mandi, aku teringat sama anting lucu ini. Tidak bisa kehilangan.." Ino memelas. Sakura masih menatap tanpa berkedip (?) menatap Ino dengan tajam.

"Ohh.. makannya baru saja datang!! Makan, ya. Makan makan." Melihat makanan yang mengepul asapnya, Ino mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ya-ma-na-ka. . ." Penuh penekanan.. Sakura mencekik Ino pura-pura. "Kau inniiiiii.." nada suaranya berubah manja dan gemas lagi.

"Hahaha, aduh..Maaf deh, membuatmu menunggu ya?" Ino melepaskan cekikan Sakura. Sambil mulai memakan makanannya.

"Tidak juga.. tadi ada sasuke yang membuatku sedikit sibuk." Sakura membuka bungkus sumpit lalu sumpit yang masih menyatu itu dipatahnya menjadi dua.

'_UUHHUUUKK!!!!'_

"Heh?! Ino..??" Sakura kaget. Segera ia sodorkan lemon tea milik Ino. Ino menyesap minumannya pelan. 'Apa aku tidak salah dengar?!'

"Kamu kenapa sih?!" Sakura gemas pada temannya satu ini.

"Sa.. Sakura, tadi kamu bilang apa? Sasuke? Dia ngapain?" Pertanyaan Ino memburu.

"Itu tadi dia numpang duduk sambil minum sebentar."

"Yang benar sajaa?? Uchiha?"

"Sasuke yang itu."

"Ada maksud apa ya?"

"Huh, dia menyebalkan. Dingin banget."

"Kayaknya kamu musti hati-hati deh." Ino memperingatkan.

"Hmm..iya. Ayo makan aja." Sakura mulai makan mi goreng dengan katsu ayam di atasnya. (a/n: laper gue!!)

"Yahh.. oke." Ino diam, dan makan dengan tenang, namun pikirannya masih berkecamuk. _'Jangan-jangan Sakura mau dijadiin korban?'_

Saat kedua gadis muda itu sedang makan sambil sesekali mengobrol, ada yang memperhatikannya dari balik meja 'staff only'. Seorang pria yang awalnya mengerutkan kening namun pada akhirnya menyunggingkan senyum lebar. Lelaki itu mendekat ke meja Sakura dan Ino. Lalu, ia menyapa keduanya.

"Hei, trimakasih sudah datang loh." Sahut lelaki bertubuh besar itu.

Ino yang pertama kali meyadari langsung menghentikan aktifitas makannya. "Chouji? Sedang apa kau? Apa maksud perkataanmu?"

"Trima kasih karna sudah datang ke restoran keluargaku." Chouji menyapa teman sekolahnya itu.

Dengan cepat Sakura mengalihkan pandangan ke plang nama restoran ini tadi. Lalu matanya membulat tak percaya. 'Pantas saja.'

"Pantes namanya aja udah kentara gitu, tapi kok kita nggak sadar ya dari tadi?!" Ino juga sudah menyadari sekarang.

"Ohh.. jadi kemarin kamu gembar-gembor tu, promosi resto sendirii.." Sakura tertawa.

Sedangkan si tersangka, Chouji Akimichi hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hehe, ketauan ya?"

"Yang aneh itu kalo gak ketauan!" Kata Ino sambil mengaduk minumannya yang sudah setengah.

"…Jadi, kita makan gratis nih?" Ino menaikan kedua alisnya jenaka.

Sakura tertawa sambil mendukung perkataan Ino. "Iya tuh bener. Harga temen kek."

Chouji bingung mau jawab apa. "Ehh.. itu.."

Tawa Sakura dan Ino semakin membahana ke seluruh penjuru restoran yang tenang itu.

..::::..

Di kamar Sasuke..

**Sasuke PoV**

Cantik. Tak ada ruginya ku dapatkam dia. Ramah. Mudah didekati. Tapiii.. Gimana cara agar cepat bisa punya ikatan? Gaara sudah selangkah lebih maju. Sudah lama tak main permainan laknat ini aku jadi buntu! Ahh.. bodoh!!

**End of Sasuke PoV**

Sasuke kesal sendiri. Ia terus melamun sampai seseorang asing mengendap-endap masuk ke kamarnya yang cukup rapi untuk ukuran kamar lelaki. Orang asing itu siap-siap menerkam Sasuke. Sasuke yang tidur tengkurap di kasurnya sambil memandangi tembok, masih belum menyadari adanya orang itu. Sebelum Sasuke sadar, orang asing ituu..

'_BUUUUKKKKK!!!!'_

"Wadoooowww!!! Ah.." Sasuke mengerang. Dia berbalik, dahinya mengkerut, matanya berkilat,

"Kaaauuuu…." Sasuke mendorong badan orang asing tadi yang menindih punggungnya. "Kaaau aniki bodoh!"

"Wuahaha, makannya nggak usah ngelamun. Mikirin cewek baru ya? Tobat deh, ntar kena karma baru tau."

Itachi, kakak Sasuke, si sulung Uchiha jahil yang tak pernah jemu menggoda adiknya.

Itachi melempar bantal ke arah kepala Sasuke.

'_Puukk'_

"Aniki, jangan main-main. Aku tak percaya karma. Kau sendiri ngapain kesini, hah?"

"Dasar idiot, aku mau mengambil komik yang kemarin kau pinjam. Dasar copet. Bawa sini oy."

"Hiih, nih." Sasuke mengambil buku yang lumayan lecek dari bawah kasurnya.

"HAAH?!! Apa yang kau lakukan anak ayam?!! Itu baru beli tau. Kamu waktu ngambil masih baru kan? Ini kenapa lecek? Orang mau baca jadi gak niat tau. Liat tuh, ada sidik jari mu. Bikin nggak sakral aja!!" Itachi kesal sambil menjinjing buku itu jijik di depan muka Sasuke.

"Kau ini seperti cewek saja."

Si sulung itu mengambil bantal yang tadi di lemparnya lalu mebenamkan seluruh kepala Sasuke. Lebih tepatnya mebekapnya. Sasuke meronta.

"Dasar kurang ajar, gue bekep lo." Itachi berkata sambil tertawa.

Sasuke berhasil merebut bantal yang tadi digunakan untuk percobaan pembunuhan dirinya. Tau bahwa ini giliran adiknya balas dendam, Itachi langsung ngacrit pergi. Sebelum Itachi sampai pintu, Sasuke melempar bantal tadi.

'_Plookk'_

Kena bokong Itachi. Itachi tertawa keras. Ia keluar dari kamar adiknya. Pintu itu berdebam. Tapi Sasuke masih bisa mendengar suara tawa kakaknya keras. Entah sengaja atau tidak.

Itachi mendengar amukan dari dalam kamar Sasuke tadi, "Baka Anikiii ddiiiaamm!!" Tapi tawanya semakin keras. Sampai air matanya keluar. Sasuke mangacuhkannya.

Walau kesal, Sasuke amat teramat menyayangi kakaknya yang kelas 3 SMA namun bersifat anak TK ini. Mereka hanya beda satu tahun, tak heran mereka akrab.

"Di sekolah saja sok cool. Otak lumayan, kelakuan kaya setan." Sasuke menggeleng. Ia sampai terlupa akan perihal masalahnya tadi.

"Huhh.." Sasuke mendengus kesal.

Pikirannya sudah seperti benang kusut yang sukar untuk digulung seperti semula.

..::::..

**TBC!

* * *

**


	5. Ada yang salah dengan Uchiha

**Cinta Itu Rumit**

**Disclaimer : Kalo ga takut ditendang si empunya, Masashi Kishimoto, saia bakal ngaku-ngaku!**

** Story by : Lawra-chan**

**

* * *

**

halo ! apa kabar? maaf ya, lama banget aku ngapdet-nya. tapi ditungginkah? hehe. sebenernya setengah dari cerita ini uda ada lama, cuma ya itu, saya males ngelanjutinnya. :(

sori ya. kalo review-nya bagus, saya makin semangat deh, ngapdetnya. hehe, rewel ya sayaa.

enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5 :Ada yang Salah dengan Uchiha

Sakura merebahkan diri diatas kasurnya. '_Ternyata Gaara adalah orang yang supel, bila sudah mengenalnya, dia adalah orang yang baik.' _Pikir Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Ah, telepon dari Gaara.

"Hallo?" Sapa Sakura, lalu bisa dipastikan, obrolan mereka berlanjut sampai kuping panas. Wow.

..

..

..

"Jadi gitu ceritanya…" Dengan nada sedikit manja, Sakura mengakhiri curhatnya pada seseorang di seberang telefon. Sakura nyaman bercerita dengan Gaara, yahh.. Gaara sangat.. pengertian dan lembut. Sudah seminggu mereka _sharing _lewat sms dan telefon.

"Hmm..berat juga ya? Ya udah, besok pas sekolah kita omongin lagi aja. Kamu belum tidur?" Suara berat yang menenangkan Sakura.

"Belum, Gaara-kun sudah ngantuk?"

"Ah, tidak. Aku akan menungguimu sampai tidur. Boleh?" Jantung Sakura mau copot, mendengarnya. Pipinya memanas.

"Yeah.. sebenarnya tak perlu seperti itu juga. Aku kan bukan siapa-siapamu.."

"Suatu saat nanti, Sakura.. Sekarang belum." Gaara menyeringai sambil memegang ponselnya, kamarnya sudah redup, hanya diterangi lampu tidur.

Sakura tersentak. "Apa maksudmu?"

Jujur, walaupun banyak cinta yang ditawarkan, jarang sekali untuk Sakura jatuh hati pada seseorang. Ia sudah lupa bagaimana caranya jatuh cinta. Tapi sekarang? Ia merasa sesuatu hal yang tidak beres dengan dirinya. Ya Tuhan! _Aku sudah meperingati diriku sendiri untuk tidak jatuh cinta pada Gaara! Aku tahu bahwa ada kemungkinan dia hanya mempermainkan aku saja. Tapi mengapa rasanya susah?_

"Nanti kau juga tahu."

"Ck ck.. kau ini..ahh.. kamu tahu? Kamu itu gombal banget tau." Sakura mencoba mencairkan suasana kaku tadi.

"Ehm.. Sakura, sebenarnya.." Gaara terdiam.

"Apa?"

"Tidak, tidak apa. Terlalu cepat."

"Kau kenapa sih?" Sumpah mati, Sakura menjadi gusar! Seakan-akan tadi Gaara akan menyatakan perasaan.

"Sudah, Sakura.. kau mulai telmi tau. Lebih baik, tidur yaa.. katanya besok pagi mau jogging kan?"

"Ya. Sepertinya aku sudah mulai ngantuk.. Hoamm.."

"Tuh kan.."

"Hehe.." Sakura hanya tertawa.

"Ya udah.. met malem.. sayangg.."

"Ya.." Sakura diam, ia berpikir.. "Heh? Bilang apa kau?!! Sembarangan sayang-sayang jidatmu!"

"Ahahahahaha…" Gaara terpingkal, cewek ini.. Sakura, lucu sekali. Tanpa sadar ia selalu menikmati setiap pembicaraan itu. Namun dirinya terus menyangkal, dia.. TIDAK BOLEH jatuh cinta..

"..haha" tawa Gaara masih berlanjut. "Baik-baik.. selamat malaaaamm, Sakura."

"Ya."

"Bye.."

"Bye.." Sakura menutup pembicaraan.

Sakura menekan tombol dengan simbol telepon warna merah di sisi kanan handphonenya..

Sakura tertidur, ia tersenyum..

Begitu pula Gaara. Gaara masih merenungkan semuanya. Lalu tertawa sendiri.

"Semoga aku tak jatuh cinta padamu.." Gaara menarik selimut sampi sebatas dadanya. Lalu tertidur.

..::Cinta::..

"Wuih, capek ya." Sakura menyeka keringat yang bercucur di dahinya.

"Hosh..hosh.." Gadis pirang itu sudah menyamai langkah Sakura. "Iya nih. Rute jogging kita kejauhan kali ya?" Ino membenamkan wajahnya pada handuk yang di kalungkan di lehernya.

"Mana Hinata? Kok lo tinggal sih?" Sakura melihat ke belakang, disana ada Hinata dengan training suit birunya berlari mengejar kelelahan, wajahnya merah.

"Gila lo, anak orang ditinggal." Ujar Ino tersengal-sengal. Sakura melambaikan tangannya pada Hinata yang sudah dekat.

Hinata melambai balik, dirinya sudah menjajari kedua temannya yang kini juga sedang jalan, tak lagi lari. Sedikit terdengar suara entakan kaki mereka yang terseok.

"Kaki gue mau lepaasss. . ." Sakura berkata lagi.

"Sama."

"Saku-chan.. Ino-chan.. a-ayo mampir bentar di si-situ yuk.." Kata Hinata yang masih tersengal, sambil menelan ludah. Jarinya menunjuk penjual minuman dingin yang kelihatan menyegarkan.

"Haduuhh. . .Surga ituu. ." Ino berkata pasrah sambil mendahuli kedua temannya, berlari seperti akan kehilangan minuman itu jika sedetik saja ia tak sampai.

"Heh! Mau kemana lo!? Minuman gueeee!!!" Sakura menjerit sambil berusaha menjajari Ino.

"Aduh , kenapa pada la-lari lagii ." Suara Hinata mencicit, rambut pendeknya yang diikat dua bergoyang lucu saat ia mulai berlari lagi.

Ketiga remaja itu memesan es kelapa muda. Lalu duduk di tempat yang telah disediakan. Mereka menyerutup air kelapa dengan sangat nikmat.

"Ahhh. . .ajib!!"

"Norak lo, In." Sakura mendorong pundak Ino pelan.

Ino menjulurkan lidahnya.

Hinata hanya tersenyum.

"Aduh, balik yuk." Sakura mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya agar mendapat angin, "Panas nih."

"Hayuk atuh. ." Ino mengamini.

Hinata hanya mengangguk.

Setelah menghabiskan minuman mereka dan membayarnya, Sakura, Ino dan Hinata kembali lari, namun hanya lari-lari kecil. Mereka sudah lelah mengelilingi Gelanggang Olahraga Konoha.

Mereka bertiga hanya jalan santai sambil ngobrol ringan sampai seseorang memanggil salah satu dari mereka, "Sakura.."

Sakura melongo ke belakang, lalu terkejut, "Gaara? Sasuke?"

Ino dan Hinata ikut berbalik. "Loh? Kalian ngapain disini?" Ino bertanya dengan nada seakan mereka adalah David Beckham dan David Archuleta. Berlebihan.

"Ya olah raga lah. Ini kan tempat umum, nggak usah kaget gitu kali." Gaara menengahi.

Sakura hanya terpaku pada satu orang, Sasuke. Pria tampan itu sedang merenggangkan tubuh, dalam balutan kaus kutung warna biru tua, dan celana basket warna senada garis putih di sisi kanan kiri. Dari kaus tak berlengannya, Sakura bisa melihat otot di tangan Sasuke yang hampir jadi. Kausnya yang basah membuat tubuh atletisnya tampak sedikit terawang. Keringat yang mengalir dari dahi ke hidung membuat lekuk wajahnya semakin terlihat…ehm….seksi?

Wajah Sakura memerah. 'Bodoh! Apa yang kupikirkan?' (a/n : apa juga yang aku pikirkann ?!)

Sasuke melihat reaksi Sakura yang memperhatikannya hanya tersenyum dalam hati. Sebenarnya ia sudah biasa, tapi.. reaksi Sakura sungguh tak diduganya. Sungguh! Biasanya, cewek-cewek mupeng itu dengan mata berbinar dan mulut menganga, otak kosong para cewek saat melihatnya tercetak jelas di wajah mereka. Tapi Sakura? Ia terlihat malu-malu, membuang muka, dan.. seakan-akan menutupinya? Senyum Sasuke tersungging lagi. Tipis. Sambil menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. 'Gaara benar, cewek ini menarik.'

"Heh? Dua anak kenapa lagi ini?" Ino berkata heran melihat keduannya yang. . . entahlah. Mereka seperti dalam dunianya sendiri.

"Ahh.. sudah sudah. Ayo kita sarapan, pada belum makan kan??" Gaara memecah kesunyian.

Cewek-cewek itu sontak menggeleng.

Tiba-tiba Gaara merangkul Sakura, "Ayo ke Ichiraku."

Sakura yang masih cengo langsung melepas rangkulan cowok berambut merah itu. "Apa sih Gaara?" Sakura jadi risih, apaagi ada Sasuke. Tapi tunggu, _kenapa aku musti peduli kan?_

Sasuke memang sedikit terhenyak atas kelakuan spontan yang dilakukan Gaara. Ia tak menyangka mereka sudah sejauh ini, lalu dengan sekuat tenaga, ia berusaha bersikap biasa lagi. Sasuke menggeleng.. 'Taktik bodoh yang selalu berhasil.'

Gaara yang sudah jalan terlebih dulu sambil menarik tangan Sakura. Lalu diikuti Ino dan Hinata. Sasuke berlari lagi, mencoba mengejar Gaara.

Sekali lagi Sakura menyentak tangan Gaara. "Ehh.. sorry Saku.."

Gadis yang mengekor kudakan rambutnya itu hanya mengangguk, sedikit kesal.

"Sorry.." Gaara berkata sungguh.

Sakura tersenyum, "It's ok. Jangan di ulang."

Gaara tertawa.. "Siapppp!"

Sakura tersipu, meninju pelan lengan Gaara.

"Ehem.." Sasuke menyindir, agar dua orang itu tidak perlu bermesraan di depan umum. Mau tak mau Sasuke kesal.

Mereka sampai di kedai Ichiraku.

Mereka pesan ramen. Karena memang hanya ada itu.

Mereka makan. Hening.

Mereka selesai makan. Gaara melirik Sakura.

Mereka bersiap membayar, namun dihalangi oleh Sasuke, sehingga ia yang membayar.

Kejadian itu begitu cepat. Tak ada senda gurau. Suasananya kaku, canggung.

Akhirnya mereka sudah pulang satu persatu.

"Te-man te-te-man.. Aku pulang duluan. Ada yang mau di-diantar?" Hinata menunjuk Jaguar hitam yang menjemputnya.

"Aku ikut deh. Kita searah kan."

"Baiklah, Ino-chan.., kami duluan.. Sa-sasuke-kun sekali lagi terima kasih." Hinata membungkukan badan.

"Iya loh, Sasuke. Makasih udah di traktir." Ino tersenyum.

"Kami duluan.." Kedua gadis itu masuk mobil. Mobil itu berjalan lurus, lalu berbelok ke gang sebelah kanan dan.. hilang.

Sekarang tinggal sisa Sakura, Sasuke, dan Gaara.

"Sakura, ayo aku antar..aku bawa motor." Gaara menunjuk motor sport warna merah gardasi hitam yang diparkir di depan Ichiraku.

"Tidak, aku sudah dijemput." Sakura menolak halus.

"Aduh, baiklah, tapi aku tidak bisa menunggui, aku sudah telat janji pertemuan keluarga. Tidak apa kan?" Kata Gaara sambil menaiki motornya lalu memasang helm.

"Tentu saja.. Aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Baiklah, Sakura aku pergi. Sasuke. Duluan ya gue!" Gaara menutup kaca helmnya, lalu pergi dengan deruan motor yang membelah angin. Dia terlihat buru-buru sekali.

"Hmm.. Sasuke-kun, kau tak pulang?" Sakura memecah hening di antara mereka.

Sasuke menggeleng.

Sakura melihatnya sekilas. Sombong banget.

..

..

..

Lalu gadis ini merogoh saku celananya. Sasuke berpaling, Sakura sedang membuka slide handphonenya .

Mimik Sakura menegang, kedua alisnya bertaut. "Ach! Sial." Sekarang polah tubuh langsing itu belingsatan. Kakinya dihentak ke aspal yang di pijaknya. Gelisah.

Dahi Sasuke berkerut. "Kenapa?"

"E-eh, itu. . anu. .tidak ada yang menjemputku. Ehm, apakah kau punya nomor telepon taksi? Ehm. . kamu tau alamat rumahku nggak?" Wajah Sakura panik.

Sasuke menahan tawanya. "Bagaimana aku bisa tau alamat rumah-mu?"

Sakura menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Ah, benar juga. Maaf ya. Ehm, sepertinya aku harus ke kantor polisi." Wajahnya semakin panik, sarat ketakutan tampak di sorot matanya.

"Ku antar?"

Sakura menoleh. Hah? "Memang kau tau rumah-ku?"

Entah apa yang merasuki Sasuke, lelaki itu menggenggam tangan Sakura dan menariknya. "Mau ambil motor, deket kok."

Muka itu merah padam. Menyaingi warna rambutnya. Tapi Sakura hanya bisa menurut. Raganya tak dapat menuruti perintah otak untuk menolak. Getaran hangat dari genggaman Sasuke menyumbat syaraf otaknya.

"Te-terima kasih, Sasuke. Tapi, bagaimana kau bisa mencari rumah-ku?"

Sasuke menoleh ke belakang, menatap gadis itu tajam. "Tanya."

Hiiiihhh. . ngeselin banget sih! Mulut Sakura bungkam. Darahnya beku. Tak lagi sampai di otak, jadi tidak dapat berpikir. Jangan salahkan Sakura kalau begitu.

Mereka sampai di lahan parkiran. "Ayo naik." Sahut Sasuke sambil memakai helm-nya.

Sakura mengangguk, lalu dengan hati-hati menaiki motor Sasuke. Sakura yang terlihat tidak terbiasa naik motor kontan gelagapan saat Sasuke mengatur posisi motor hanya dengan dorongan kaki. Sontak tangannya mencengkram pundak Sasuke.

Dan.. tiba-tiba sebuah ide terbesit di kepala Sasuke.

Keluar dari area parkir, mereka sudah bergabung dengan bisingnya kendaraan di jalan besar Konoha. Karena masih pagi, jalanan itu tidak terlalu padat, cukup untuk membuat ide Sasuke terlaksana.

"Sakura, pegangan!"

"Bu-buat apa?" Tanya Sakura sedikit tergagap.

Tanpa menjawab, dipacu-nya motor sport seperti milik Gaara dengan warna biru tua itu. Sasuke menabah kecepatan motor itu.

"Whhoouaa!" Sakura berteriak. Otomatis tangan-nya memeluk Sasuke dari belakang. (A/N : iyalah , masa dari depann ? ? ! )

Sasuke puas! dia tertawa dalam hati.. Hangat pelukan Sakura yang membuatnya ingin tertawa adalah pukulan-pukulan kecil dari tinju Sakura di punggungnya sambil mencicit agar dia menglambatkan laju motornya. Benar-benar gadis yang menarik..

"Hentikan motornya, atau aku loncat, Uchiha!" Sasuke tertawa pelan mendengarnya. Sakura bisa merasakan punggung itu sedikit berguncang karena tawa Sasuke. _Apa dia sengaja? _Sakura segera menggelengkan kepalannya. Ia tidak mau menyimpulkan sesuatu secepat itu.

Setelah bertanya pada abang becak sampai satpam, akhirnya mereka menemukan kediaman Tuan Haruno yang megah.

"Makasih ya Sasuke." Ucap Sakura seraya turun dari motor, kakinya gemetar, walaupun tidak kentara.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk. "Rumah-mu dekat."

'Irit sekali dia bicara' runtuk Sakura dalam hati. "Maaf, namanya jugabaru beberapa bulan, apalagi aku jarang keluar. Tapi tadi kita jadi keliling kota ya? Maaf sekali lagi." Kata Sakura.

"Anggap saja pengenalan kota."

Sakura tersenyum. "Ya terima kasih."

"..ehmm. Sasuke, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Sakura merasa ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk menayakan kecurigaannya tentang cowok misterius yang menemukan sapu tangannya.

"I-itu. . A-aapa kau pernah bertemu dengan ku, d-dan menemukan sapu tangan ku waktu di supermarket?"

Sasuke diam sebentar tetapi akhirnya menjawab, "Ya."

Sakura sedikit tersentak, ternyata benar dugaanya. "Kalau begitu, aku- ah! Terimakasih lagi."

Sasuke mengangguk. "Hn. Sakura, aku pergi."

"Baiklah. Hati-hati."

"Hn."

Sakura melihat motor Sasuke menjauh, lalu ia membuka gerbang tinggi dan masuk ke rumahnya.

Hari yang melelahkan.

…………………………………….

"Pagi, Ino, Hinata." Sapa Sakura pada pagi baru di sekolah.

"Sakura..kami ingin bicara dengan-mu nanti istirahat, oke?"

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya atas permintaan Ino. Tidak biasanya. "Baiklah" Jawab Sakura pada akhirnya sambil menaruh tasnya di kursi, dan guru mereka pada jam pertama masuk.

Tapi Sakura tidak bisa konsentrasi, permintaan Ino tadi.. perasaanya tak enak, gelagat sedikit mencurigakan.

………………………………………

Bel istirahat berbunyi.

Sakura mengahadap ke belakang, letak kursi Ino.

"Ino. Kantin?"

"Yup! Ayo Hinata." Suara Ino riang. Sakura yang kembali dibuat bingung. Gelagat aneh Ino tak lagi nampak.

Kantiinn~

"Wow, hari ini ramai ya?" Tanya Ino.

"Bukannya biasanya ramai?" Jawab Sakura sambil tertawa. Hinata jadi tersenyum melihatnya.

"Woo, Sakura nih. Ya udah ayo cari tempat. Aku uda laper."

Mereka menyusuri tempat-tempat di kantin yang sudah mulai terisi. Mereka jadi celingukkan mencari tempat kosong sampai sebuah suara memanggil.

"Sakurraaa-chaann! !" Teriak Naruto sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah Sakura dan teman-temannya. Sakura menoleh, juga seisi kantin menatap Naruto ya masih melambai sambil tersenyum lebar.

Sakura tersenyum. "Duduk sini saja!" Teriak Naruto lagi.

Sakura mengangguk mengiyakan. "Ayo Ino. Hinata." Ajak Sakura pada teman-temannya yang juga ternganga melihat kekonyolan Naruto.

Di meja bundar Naruto terisi 5 kursi. Yang tiga sudah terisi oleh Naruto, Gaara dan Sasuke yang sudah siap makan dengan nampan mereka.

Gaara dengan sigap mengambil satu kursi lagi, tapi sayangnya, tak bisa disebelahnya, ia berada di tengah Sasuke dan Naruto. Terpaksa ia menaruh kursi tersebut di sebelah Sasuke. Walaupun kesal, akhirnya ia berkata, "Duduklah Sakura.." Kata Gaara sambil mendengus.

"Wah, terimakasih Gaara." Sakura menduduki tempatnya di sebelah Sasuke. Cewek-cewek di sekeliling meja mereka hanya melihat Sakura iri.

"Apa itu? Sudah diambilkan kursi oleh GAARA, di sebelah SASUKE pula!" Terdengar desus dari cewek yan gtak jauh dari situ.

"Biarin aja Sakura, mereka hanya iri. Gara-gara kalian sih." Kata Ino sambil menunjuk Sasuke dan Gaara. Yang ditunjuk hanya berpandangan.

Ino tertawa, "Mangkanya, nggak usah tebar pesona! Liat tuh, fans kalian."

Sasuke dan Gaara sekarang malah bersamaan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Naruto tertawa.

Sakura yang tadi merasa sedikit tidak enak, sekarang sudah ikut tertawa karena Ino.

"Ino, makasih."

Ino mengangguk.

"I-ino-chan, Saa-sakura-chan, kita am-ambil makan?" Akhirnya Hinata berbicara, sambil memainkan jarinya.

"Baiklah."

………………

Sakura sedang berada di salon. Hari ini, tanpa diduga, ternyata sekolah mereka pulang cepat. Akhirnya, Sakura, Hinata dan Ino memutuskan untuk pergi ke salon. Memanjakan tubuh memang hal yang paling sempurna di terik siang hari ini.

Orang salon sedang memijat tengkuk Sakura, saat handphone Sakura bergetar. Tanda adanya pesan baru.

Sasuke.

Percaya atau tidak, sebenarnya ini cukup mencurigakan. Sakura juga tahu resiko bila bergaul dengan orang-orang macam Sasuke dan Gaara. Tapi prinsip Sakura adalah, apapun kata masyarat tentang seseorang, Sakura tidak akan melihat orang itu seperti pandangan masyarakat. Tetapi, selama orang itu tidak seperti apa yang masyarakat bicarakan. Minimal, terhadap dirinya.

Jadi selama Sasuke dan Gaara baik terhadapnya, Sakura tidak ambil pusing apa kata orang.

"Siapa?" Tanya Ino penasaran.

"Sasuke."

"Hah?" Ino terlihat sedikit terkejut, begitu pula dengan Hinata yang sedang melakukan perawatan tangan. Sampai-sampai, tangannya terluka karena tiba-tiba bergerak.

"Kenapa sih?"

Ino menelan ludah. Sebenarnya ia tidak tega berkata ini. Tapi apa boleh buat? Ia tidak ingin Sakura terluka. "Mmh, Sakura.. sebaiknya kau tidak terlalu dekat dengan mereka.."

Alis Sakura berjengit, "Gaara dan Sasuke?"

Hinata kini ikut mengangguk. "Mereka tidak sebaik kelihatannya bila sudah berniat mendekati orang, Sakura-chan.."

Gadis berambut pink itu hanya mengibaskan tangannya. "Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan apa-apa. Percayalah padaku."

"Yeah, sebenarnya aku ingin bicara itu tadi saat istirahat, tapi karena rapat guru mendadak itu jadi lupa deh. Hehehe.." Ino mencoba mencaairkan suasana.

Sakura tertawa. Hinata hanya tersenyum.

**Sakura PoV**

Aku tidak bisa juga begitu saja mencampakkan Gaara dan Sasuke, seakan-akan aku sombong, begitu? Tidak mungkin. Aku tidak seperti itu.. biar asaja mengalir apa adanya. Aku akan bersikap biasa saja pada mereka berdua.

**End of PoV**

Sakura hanya mengiyakan Ino dan Hinata. Ia bertekad hanya melakukan segalanya seperti biasa. Ia tidak ingin menyakiti siapapun. Sakura menggeleng perlahan dan melihat pesan apa yang dikirim oleh Sasuke.

'Ada waktu hari ini?'

'Untuk?'

'Jalan.'

'Ke?'

'Konoha Disneyland?'

Sakura sedikit ternganga, melihat Sasuke mengajaknya pergi. Ke taman bermain pula.

"Ino! Sasuke mengajakku ke Disneyland."

"Tidak salah lagi, mereka mengincarmu Sakura. Yang penting aku sudah bilang ya, itu hanya semata karena kamu tidak ingin kau sakit hati seperti yang lainnya."

Sakura tersenyum, "Bolehkan aku pergi? Jujur aku _sedikit _tertarik dengan Uchiha."

Ino balas tersenyum lembut, "Aku percaya padamu, apa yang ingin kau lakukan lakukanlah. Tapi tetap, tolong berhati-hatilah. Jangan buat mereka bisa menyakitimu"

"Karena kami sayang Sakura-chan.." Hinata kini mengusap punggung Sakura.

Sakura merasa sangat beruntung meliki teman seperngertian Ino dan Hinata,

"Terimakasih." Ucap Sakura tulus, tapi dibalas oleh Ino yang memang cerewet. "Bukan kami yang menentukan teman kencanmu kan?" ucap gadis Yamanaka itu sambil menahan tawa.

Tapi beberapa menit kemudian tawa ketiganya meledak juga. Bisakah kau membayangkan ada seseorang yang mengatur teman kencanmu? Hahaha.. itu menggelikan.

………………………

Sasuke menutup handphonenya dengan puas.

**Sasuke Pov**

Bagus! KENCAN! Sangat jenius. Akan lebih menyita perhatian dari pada terus smsan dan telefon selama berjam-jam kan?

**End of Sasuke PoV**

Lelaki ini menarik satu sudut bibirnya. Mengatur lagi, apa yang harus ia perbuat untuk menaklukan wanita itu. _'Gadis ini, begitu.. aneh? Bukan susah ditaklukan tapi.. sukar! Ah! Apa bedanya? Tapi yang pasti ada yang berbeda, kelihatannya mudah didekati, tapi.. buktinya aku sama sekali tidak berkutik dibuatnya. Tingkahnya tidak seperti gadis-gadis lain yang begitu murahan di depan ku. Tapi Sakura? Dia jual mahal. AH! Aku harus mendapatkannya. Akan menjadi suatu 'kemenangan' yang besar, eh?'_

Lalu tanpa bisa di bendung, Sasuke sudah melamunkan Sakura Haruno. Memikirkan bagaimana ia tersenyum, melangkah. Setiap ekspresi yang dibuat.. Bagaimana ia bercanda, Sasuke tersennyum lagi.

_Flashback_

"_Hei, Sasuke! Lihat itu fans-mu diluar! Apa kau menggunakan pelet, eh?"_

"_Hn." Sasuke bingung harus bagaimana ia menanggapi Sakura._

_Tiba-tiba saja Sakura menggodanya, "Ahh~ mas Uchiha ini loh, kok dingin banget sih? Brr. Kena pelet dah ni gue." Sontak teman sekelas mentertawakannya. Tidak butuh waktu yang lama bagi Sakura yang supel untuk mendapatkan hati teman-temannya._

_***_

"_Hoii, Haruno." Ucap Kiba menepuk pundak Sakura secara tiba-tiba._

_Sakura yang gampang kaget, tentu saja.. "WHOAA!"_

_Ekspresi yang cukup membuat satu kelas tertawa._

_***_

_Itu belum termasuk yang Sakura takut serangga. Anak laki-laki lebih heboh lagi menggodanya._

_Dengan memelas, Sakura menatap Naruto, "Naruto, please. Iihh~ beneran nih."_

_Mata hijau Sakura menatap belalang yang ada pada genggaman tangan Naruto. Naruto yang memang pada dasarnya suka menggoda Sakura, berkata, "Cium dulu, baru gue buang neh." Dibelakang, seluruh temannya bersorak._

_Sakura yang berharga diri tinggi tentu saja menolak. "Gue cium pake dengkul, iya!"_

_Kelas itupun semakin ribut._

***

_Belum lagi kekonyolan yang dibuat Sakura,_

_Hari itu, dibagikan ulangan Sejarah, lumayan banget, Sakura mendapat 95. Tapi, setelah diambilnya kertas ulangan itu, Kakashi-sensei meminta nilai seluruh anak disebutkan untuk di data. Dan Sakura? Malah asyik melanjutkan obrolannya dengan Ino._

"_Inuzumaki Kiba?"_

"_80"_

"_Haruno Sakura?"_

_Sakura yang cengo, hanya menjawab. "Iya pak?"_

_Kakashi-sensei menggelengkan kepala, "Berapa?"_

_Dan yang paling membuat kelas menjadi gahar adalah saat Sakura menjawab, "Apanya pak?"_

_Ten-Ten menjitaknya, "Lemott sih, sakurrr!" Sakura yang baru sadar akan situasinya, hanya meringis menatap Kakashi-sensei._

***

_Kelas ribut, karena sebentar lagi adalah ujian akhir semester, guru ekonomi mengadakan pembinaan diluar jam sekolah. Nah, siang itu, murid-murid memperdebatkan, ada atau tidaknya pembinaan ekonomi hari itu._

_Akhirnya Neji-pun mencari guru ekonomi ke ruang guru. Sebaliknya ia mengucapkan tidak adanya pembinaan._

"_HEI, NANTI TIDAK ADA PEMBINAAN YA! JANGAN LUPA!"_

_Sakura yang sedang bermain dengan Naruto, bertanya seenak jidatnya, "MEMANG ADA PEMBINAAN YA?"_

_Ino hanya mencubit pipi Sakura dengan gemas, "Sakuuuuraaa~ otakmu lagi kemana sihh?"_

_Sasuke yang hanya memperhatikan dalam diam, hanya menyimpul senyum tipis._

***

_Dan sungguh Sasuke tidak menyangka, saat ia menjadi kelewat peduli, saat Sakura terduduk lemas di bangkunya. Waktu itu masih pagi hari, biasanya Sakura akan menjadi hiperaktif seperti Naruto._

_Untung kelas itu sepi, Sasuke memanfaatkan situasi itu untuk mengajak Sakura bicara tanpa aksen cool. "Sakura, kau kenapa?"_

_Sakura yang mendapati Sasuke di hadapannya menjawab dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Bibirnya begitu pucat. "Pusing.."_

"_Sudah minum obat?"_

"_Mmh, sudah."_

_Lalu dengan sigap Sasuke menangkap Sakura yang terhuyung. "Kau harus ke UKS." Sakura hanya tersenyum lemah._

***

_Dan betapa Sasuke bisa menjadi begitu kagum, saat Sakura menampar kakak kelas yang menggodanya dengan menarik-narik lengannya._

_***_

_Dan yang tidak akan kau percaya, Sasuke terlihat kesal dan uring-uringan saat melihat Gaara dan Sakura dalam satu kelompok drama. Dan pada drama itu, mereka menjadi pasangan kekasih, yang dimana ada adegan yang cukup membuat tangan Uchiha terkepal. Apa ia merasa kalah dari Gaara? Atau karena hal-hal yang lain? Hal lain seperti rasa..hmm..'tidak suka melihat Sakura bersama lelaki lain'?_

_Dan tuan angkuh tidak akan pernah mengakui kalu dia, cemburu. TIDAK AKAN PERNAH. Tapi melihat kejadian itu, rongga dadanya terasa kosong! Jantungnya berhenti berdetak._

Saat Sakura marah, senang, sedih, entah mengapa menjadi begitu menarik dimatanya. Sekarang ia selalu penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan Sakura. Dan tidak dapat ditahan, ia jadi menelepon gadis itu. Awalnya hanya menanyakan pe-er (alasan bodoh), tugas , dan semacamnya. Tapi lama-lama Sakura jadi sering bercerita tentang kehidupannya. Seperti yang kita tahu bahwa Sakura gampang akrab. Baguslah, ia sudah mensejajari Gaara kan?

Ya Ampun Sakura.

Sasuke jadi menyeringai sendiri. _'Ini gila!_'

…………………………

Keesokan harinya di sekolah,

"Hei! Uchiha!" panggil seseorang sambil menyentak Sasuke.

Sasuke menoleh, "Hn?" setelah didapatinya Ino Yamanaka di hadapannya.

"Aku peringatkan padamu dan Gaara untuk tidak mempermainkan Sakura! Mengerti?!"

Sasuke menjulingkan matanya, "Hn."

Ino melipat tangannya di depan dada, lalu berbalik pergi. Langkahnya dihentak kuat, membuat rambut pirangnya melambai. Sasuke hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya melihat punggung itu menjauh.

………………………

Sakura menatap pantulan bayangannya di cermin. Lalu mencuci tangan pada washtafel yang tersedia di kantin. Hari ini dia sendirian, membuatnya tak bernafsu untuk makan, jadi ia memutuskan untuk membeli beberapa kue pastel saja. Ino ada urusan. Hinata sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan upacara mendatang, tentu saja sibuk jika menjadi sie koordinator pelaksana upacara. Bisa dipstikan formasi yang dibuat spesial, mengingat hari kemerdekaan Konoha bulan depan. Lihat? Acara dipersiapkan sebulan sebelum hari H!

Ngomong-ngomong Hari kemerdekaan, akan diadakan festival kembang api seperti biasanya! Pasti menyenangkan, karena Sakura juga belum pernah menghadiri festival di Konoha, pasti ini akan benar-benar keren!

"Melamun?"

"Hah?" Sakura menoleh, didapatinya Gaara di washtafel sebelah. "Oh, hai Gaara."

"Kenapa tidak memanggilku dengan _–kun _lagi?"

"Ahh, itu kan waktu ketemu pertama, jadi harus memberikan kesan yang manis dan imut kan? Hehe." Sakura menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Gaara tertawa melihatnya.

"Jadi kau sok manis dan sok imut, begitu?" Sakura menganga, lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Pulang nih gue!"

Tawa Gaara meledak. Lalu menangkap lengan cewek itu saat beranjak pergi. "Iya iya deh, sorry."

Sakura hanya memberikan senyumnya, senangnya melihat orang lain tertawa.

"Hei, Sakura."

"Hm?" Gumam Sakura sambil memakan kue pastelnya, sekarang ia sedang duduk semeja dengan Gaara.

"Mau pergi hari ini?"

"Kan sekolah?"

"Besok libur hari besar sekolah? Ingat?"

"Oh, ya." Sakura menepuk dahinya.

"Ayo jalan-jalan."

"Kapan?"

"Sore ini?"

"Hmm..hari apa ini?"

"Rabu. Kenapa?" Sakura terlonjak kaget. Gadis itu sedikit tersedak, membuat Gaara menyodorkan ice chococinno-nya. Sakura menolak dan menyesap jus _strawberry_-nya pelan-pelan.

"Kenapa sih?" Tanya Gaara gusar.

"Kau bilang hari ini Rabu?"

"Hn."

"Oh, tidak. Sore ini aku sudah ada janji dengan Sasuke."

Kini giliran Gaara yang melonjak. "Sasuke?! Mau apa kalian?"

"Main, dia mengajakku ke Konoha Disneyland. Ah, bagaimana kalau kau ikut?"

Gaara sedikit keberatan. "Sepertinya menarik, nanti aku akan tanya Sasuke." Kata Gaara sambil terpaksa tersenyum.

"Bagus!"

…………………………

Sasuke masih berada di dalam kelas bersama teman-temannya yang lain, sampai tiba-tiba Gaara datang, dan menyuruh anak-anak itu keluar. Awalnya Sasuke heran, namun, akhirnya ia mengiyakan ajakan Gaara untuk bicara empat mata di dalam kelas. Murid lain, tanpa ba-bi-bu langsung keluar begitu mendapati _superdeathglare _dari kedua pasang mata paling mematikan.

Gaara mengarahkan posisi tubuh menghadap Sasuke, lalu dengan tajam ia berkata, "Kau kencan dengan Sakura? Hari ini?"

Sasuke membuang muka, "Hn. Kenapa? Kita bersaing secara sehat kan? Ya sudah. Terima saja! Kau cemburu?"

"Arh! Tapi kau mengambil kesempatanku!"

"Yang cepat yang dapat, dude." Ujar Sasuke santai.

"Bilang saja kalau kau itu sudah jatuh cinta."

"Kau tahu? Ia mengajakku untuk ikut, menurutmu itu bagaimana?" Gaara berkata dengan mantap, ditambah seringai manis saat melihat Sasuke sedikit terbelalak.

"Jangan coba-coba!"

"Huh? Kenapa? Kau cemburu?" Gaara mengulang line Sasuke. Yang tentu saja membuat Sasuke bungkam.

"Kau tidak jatuh cinta kan, Uchiha?" Tanya Gaara lagi.

Sasuke PoV

Benar juga. Kenapa aku jadi tidak rela dia ikut? Yah, sudah bisa kubayangkan, mereka akan bersenag-senang sendirian. Dan aku? Akan menjadi pecundang. Yang benar saja. SIAL! Sejak kapan aku jadi tidak percaya diri dengan kemampuanku?

Sasuke teringat awal ia menantang Gaara, ia terlihat begitu yakin. Cih!

Tidak akan kubiarkan mereka berdua bertambah dekat! Setidaknya, untuk taruhan ini..

End of Sasuke PoV

"Kau bercanda!" Sentak Sasuke. Lalu I a melanjutkan lagi, "..jangan berani-berani mengganggu acaraku. Mengerti?!"

Gaara melihat kesungguhan dalam perkataan Sasuke. Gaara mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Siapa yang bilang aku mau ikut? Dan menjadi pecundang diantara kalian?"

Dahi Sasuke mengeryit, 'Jadi siapa yang seharusnya jadi pecundang?!' Lalu menggeleng. Untuk pertama kalinya, ada seorang wanita yang membuat posisinya tidak pasti. Terombang-ambing dan.. membuat Gaara dan dirinya benar-benar seorang PECUNDANG TERBAIK!

Tatapan Gaara melembut, matanya menatap jauh melampaui apa yang ada di luar jendela, "Sas, kau tahu? Sakura.. dia yang membuat aku bingung untuk pertama kalinya. Dia tidak memeberi respon yang jelas! Arh!" Gaara meremas rambutnya. "Permainan ini benar-benar sialan!"

Sasuke menjadi was-was melihat tingkah laku sahabatnya.

'_Jangan sampai Gaara jatuh cinta pada Sakura!' _benak Sasuke. Entah apa yang ia khawatirkan. Apa yang dikhawatirkan Sasuke Uchiha? Ah, Sasuke merasa ada yang salah dengan dirinya.

* * *

gimana? suka? kurang apa? kasih tau ya. :D

makasihh~

I love you all.

mau curhat dikitt~

eheh, kalo diliat liat aku ni kan jarang log in. soalnya memang aku lagi ga betaah banget online. ini cerita aja ya, saya buatnya begadang sampe jam 6. (bukan karena nulisnya sih, tapi juga baca-baca fic baru yang bikin lama. tapi beneran loh, perjuangan.)hehe. takutnya gitu, aku dikira sombong, cei ilahh. abisan aku liat orang-orang review sangat hangat dan ramah, tapi kok review saya terkesan pendek. apalagi ga pernah bales mesej. padahal, BENERAN SUMPAH. pingin banget bisa kenalan . hehe. jadi mari berteman yya. :D

salam sayang, Lawra-chan.:))

review.


End file.
